H! Vltg3
H! Vltg3 is a music from Reanimation album. Lyrics Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes, sometimes... Hybrid I've been digging in the crates ever since I was living in space Before the rat race, before monkeys had human traits I mastered numerology, big band theology, performed lobotomies with telekinetic psychology Invented the mic so I can start blessing it Chin-checkin' kids to make my point like an impressionist Many men have tried to shake us But I twist mic chords to double helixes to show them what I'm made of I buckle knees like leg braces cast a spell of instrumental-ness on all of you emcees who hate us So you can try on, leave you without a shoulder to cry on From now to infinite, let icon be bygones I fire bombs, ghostly notes haunt this I tried threats, but moved on to a promise I stomp shit with or without an accomplice And run the gauntlet with whoever that wants this High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringin you up and takin you down High voltage Comin at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide Akira I've put a kink in the backbones, of clones, with microphones Never satisfied my rhymes jones Spraying bright day over what you might say My blood types krylon, technicolor type-A On highways write with road rage pages of wind, in cages a tin, that bounce all around Surround sound Devouring the scene Subliminal gangrene paintings, over all the same-thing Sing-songs karaoke copy bullshit Break bones verbally with sticks and stones tactics Forth dimension, combat convention Write rhymes at ease while the track stands at attention Meant to put you away, with the pencil Pistol, official, sixteen line rhyme missile While you risk your all I pick out at your flaws Spitting raw blah, blah, blah you can say you saw High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringin you up and takin you down High voltage Comin at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringin you up and takin you down High voltage Comin at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide Who's the man, demandin' your hand over your land rover? no mans bolder when he jams your plans over I inflict sclerosis, the most ferocious When I spy my third eye's extremely high voltage That's why I need ruby-quartz glasses, cause when I glance There's a chance, then I might blast the masses Subliminals transmitted through piano Integrated in flow, calculated in nano I use skills when I need, please heed the rhyme I heal when I bleed when I proceed through time I walk through walls and the inanimate obstacles By inducing the reduction of cells and molecules I bring the knowledge you swallow a steak that's a hologram I box your head, fatten your lip like collagen The telepath deliver verses with no postage Pharoah Monch, Mike Shinoda, we high voltage High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringin you up and takin you down High voltage Comin at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringin you up and takin' you down High voltage Comin at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Reanimation